Trench War
by kellsojackx3
Summary: One-shot? Weird, short, but interesting! It is action-packed with a full war scene, and massive details. Sounds like the ultimate battle right! The Trench War with quick-violence, it will create a short movie scene in your imaginative mind! Please R


**A/N: A one-shot. okay, so this is really random. I'm very bored on a 4th of July, so I decided to post this. It's a very short story written by my awesome cousin. It doesn't really fit under any category, but oh well. Please R&R, and read my other stories! :) This will fit some people, and it will not fit some people. sorry.. but enjoy!**

* * *

**The Trench War**

Lieutenant Bob sat crouched in the dirt trench. The enemy would be coming soon. The desert wind blew specks of reddish dirt past his helmet. Bob gripped his M16 tighter. The desolation of the place was driving him mad. He and his squad of three were dumped just about in the middle of nowhere, and facing an unbeatable opposition. For the first time Bob wished he had never gone to war. As sleep began to overcome him, he closed his eyes and fell into a pained sleep.  
Bob awoke to a rough shove.

"Ungh..." Bob moaned. He weakly opened his eyes and found Lily, a close friend. Lily was a tall, young woman with a vicious taste for combat. The word "mercy" was not in her vocabulary. Bob was careful not to underestimate her.  
"Wake up, sleepyhead!" she chirped as she landed a kiss on his forehead and turned around. Bob's face turned a bright crimson as he grabbed his rifle and crouched up. He stared into Lily's eyes. She was beautiful; her bright blue eyes still shimmered even after being hardened after years of combat.  
"Hostiles at 12 o'clock, Lieutenant!" someone yelled.  
"Affirmative," he acknowledged firmly. So much for a romantic moment. Suddenly, an insect-like screech filled the air.  
"Get down, get down!" Bob yelled.  
Seconds later, plasma flares passed overhead. The air cracked and sizzled in their wake. Plumes of dirt flew into the air. Suddenly, someone screamed in pain. He quickly turned around and found its source. Another soldier, James, was writhing in agony, clutching the stump of his carbonized arm. Seconds later, a beam smashed into his head. James dropped lifelessly to the ground in a subtle thump, his face melting. Bob silently cursed and grabbed one of his grenades. He yanked the pin and launched the explosive into the air. Exactly five seconds later, an explosion reverberated through the flats. Cries of pain filled the air, and Bob was glad they weren't coming from his side. The rhythmic firing of the enemy quickly slowed to a crawl.  
"Fire, on my mark!" he barked, quickly sensing the upper hand.  
His team nodded in acknowledgement, and quickly crouched into shooting position. Bob gesticulated, and bursts of sustained fire followed, evoking grumbles of indecipherable words from the opposition.  
"Suppressing fire!" Lily yelled as she positioned herself and pulled the trigger. Suddenly, the volleys of green plasma resumed, catching Lily off-guard. Bolts of plasma impacted into her torso. She screamed in painful agony and buckled to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Bob yelled. He dashed over to Lily's side. The melted dirt plumed onto Bob's armor, painting it a faded red. He glanced at Lily. Her condition was visibly critical. Her super-dense titanium waist plates had been breached, as well as a considerable portion of her chest. Bones from her ribcage protruded from the melted flesh. Suddenly, plasma bolts smashed into the wall, forcing him to hide elsewhere.  
Bob cursed under his breath as he dashed to cover. He pulled the curved magazine out of the rifle and slammed in a fresh clip. Plasma continued to slam into the dirt above him. Suddenly, a shadow loomed overhead. Without thinking, he raised his rifle above him and fired blindly. An inhuman cry was expelled from above, and a body collapsed onto him. He tasted dirt from the impact and felt a thick substance ooze down his body.  
"Ugh... Disgusting," he grumbled. He gripped the object and began to lift, well, whatever was crushing him. Bob grunted and applied more strength. The object was incredibly heavy, as it was nearly twice his size. Finally, he gathered his remaining strength threw it away from him. The object crashed into the ground with a dull thump. He leaned over, grabbed his discarded rifle, and then spun to meet his adversary. Instead, his eyes met with a sickening discovery.  
For the first time, he saw the enemy. The lifeless abomination had a humanoid, jellylike consistency, and the entire body was deathly pale, splattered with a dense, chartreuse liquid. Its limp tentacle-like appendages loosely gripped a silvery alien object. Without hesitation, Bob promptly ventilated its cranium with a burst from a rifle.  
Suddenly, a large flurry of plasma flares passed overhead. Bob dove to the ground and waited for a pause in their fire.  
After several seconds, a halt in enemy fire finally occurred. Bob stood to fire, but suddenly, a searing plasma bolt smashed into him.  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bob screamed in pain. He felt the plasma burn its way through him. The pain was incredibly excruciating. He crumpled to the ground, feeling the ionized gas burn its way through his flesh. He glanced at Lily. Her lifeless eyes stared right back at him. Tears came to his eyes as he painfully crawled over to her motionless body. She was dead. He clutched her body and with his last breaths, he screamed, not in pain, but in sorrow.

**Kinda sad? I guess. That's why it's a one-shot. I hope this fit some readers. It's a little violent. :) please Review!!**

* * *


End file.
